Nine Descendants
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: The legendary Nine. A group of Nine heroes who were supposedly Titan killing machines back before The Kingdom was thought of. (Don't own either anime)


_Chris Copeland_

_This is just a idea I had one day and now I'm about to make it real. Everyone who will ask, there are no ninjutsu whatsoever, no sharingan, nothing that has ties with the Naruto Universe. Save one thing: the Bijuu, but the nine that are in this fic are no ninja. And there are no such thing as Jinchuriki. Everything will be explained._

_**Summary: The legendary Nine. A group of Nine heroes who were supposedly Titan killing machines back before The Kingdom was thought of. A group who held holy powers born from their legendary ancestors, the Bijuu. Nine historic beings that were told to have plagued the land in an attempt to eliminate the Titan for their future descendants, but, alas, after time, they were killed by unknown Titans of strength of unknown extents. Now, years later, the descendants of those powerful beings are used and exploited for the Kingdoms defense. Nine powerful children will soon be a line of defense in the protection of the last remaining sanctuary of humanity.**_

_**Nine Descendants**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Where is it?" A man with brown hair pulling on a chain was starting to become irritated, and slightly scared as he walked with a small squadron through the forest. Everyone around looked terrified, though they were all soldiers. But the things that were hunting them down could scare the living shit out of anyone. The man gritted his teeth as he yanked the chain forward revealing a little boy with a leash. The boy had on a black, hooded cloak hiding his entire body with his hands also hid. On his face, a white mask was placed with no mouth or eye holes, only the indentation where the precise feature would be located and the number eight in the center of his forehead. "Hey, brat, where is it?" The man asked a bit more terrified than angry. The man wore a brown midriff jacket with an emblem on both his shoulders, his left breast, and in the center of his back of two roses indicating he was part of the Garrison section. Everyone wore their Vertical Dimensional Maneuver Devices for precaution if they were attacked.

The said brat lifted his covered hand slowly with the sleeve draping over. His arm stopped aiming forward at a batch of grass.

The nameless man looked forward along with the rest of everyone seeing a young boy about the age of the boy that was currently with them. "Great..." The man spoke with less enthusiasm than a goth. His eyes just stared forward as he and the rest began to approach the boy. He tugged on the chain leading the young boy seeing as he was their protection in the case that everything would go to hell. He had the young boy lead them to boy ahead. The man looked around very cautiously scared out of his mind hearing birds scatter around the forest as each one screeched flying to the south of them.

"What do you think got them so scared?" A female Garrison member questioned her fellow squad members. The fear was obvious on her face as she clutched one of her plug-in swords at her hip with a shaky grip.

"I...I-I have a few guesses." One of the males replied looking around with eyes as wide as saucer. There could only be one thing out here that could be scaring everything away.

"Oh...oh no!" One of the younger males began to scream as the ground shook and rumbled causing the trees to shake. Out of pure fear, the male turned tail and ran away crying out in terror.

Another male shook his head. "I can't die yet!" He screamed clutching his head in both his hands. "I was suppose to be assigned to the interior!" He screamed turning and running away with a majority of his squad members.

The brown haired man, that was pulling the chain, looked back taking out one of his plug-in blades. He gritted his teeth watching his departing subordinates. "What the hell!" He yelled to them until it was just a messily five of them left to fight what was coming to them. "We are all trained for this!" He had sweat coming down his face felling it bead up also on his neck. In actuality, he wanted the luxury of just retreating back, but he did not. He had a duty. His eyes trailed to his last four remaining four subordinates. They all held their left hand over their chest with the sword in their hand. Their faces showed courage.

"I am with you, captain!" They shouted.

The man nodded as he smirked turning his gaze back forward seeing it. A large, monstrous, human-like organism was staggering over to the boy who laid on the ground. It was completely naked with no type of male genitals see as it was male with short, skull shaved hair. This thing was called a Titan, a relatively large being which lack all type of intelligence. The only thing they did was eat...and they had an absolute craving for human. And solely that. "Come on!" The man yelled placing his hand on the wires as he aimed at a tree. He shot the wires forward as they got stuck and he reared back. He let go of the chain attached to the young boy. "Don't fall back!" He leaped forward as he was propelled forward as the Titan locked onto him. The rest of his squad followed suit going in their own directions.

The Titan lifted its right hand limply as it swung it forcefully at the brown haired leader.

The leader released the speared wire from the tree as it retracted, but he then launched it diagonally up to a tree flying right over the had as he retracted the wire once again landing on the arm of the Titan in a crouching position.

"Captain, look out!" A dark hair, female member shouted flying over the Titan looking down.

The man looked up too late and saw a mouth coming down as it chomped down on its own arm.

"Captain!" The squad members yelled watching as the Titan pulled a chunk of its own arm and swallowed it along with their Captain.

The Titan then reached up and tugged on the wire of female's spear and caught her as she screamed flying down to it. The woman screamed even more as the Titan moved her closer and closer to its mouth and chomped down on her waist spraying blood everywhere making her go quiet.

The remaining male member looked at this sight with complete fretful looks terrified as they attempted to swing away from the destructive force.

On the ground, the mysterious cloak wearing boy with the white mask with the eight on his forehead slowly journeyed forward ignoring the mess that was happening above him. Once he closed in on the boy, he stood over him looking down at the body. He had spiky, sun blond hair with three whisker marks on both his cheeks. He looked to be the age of five just like him. His left hand lifted to his right arm as he pulled up his sleeve showing a brown arm holding a white mask in his hand exactly like his. He knelt down and placed the mask over the boy's face as it was soon revealed that a Nine was on the center of his forehead. He pulled the boy up and carried him on his back as he turned his back and journeyed away from the dying squad. But then, his hood was tugged up as his feet left the ground and he was soon hoisted up right infront of the mouth of the Titan's mouth as wide as possible. They were soon lowered slowly, but the hood was tore revealing shaggy platinum blond hair. As the boy fell, he reared his right arm back being sure to keep a tight hold on the Ninth as he shot his arm forward. Out of thin air, a red outline of a bubbly arm came from around his wrist with a beastly hand. It wrapped around a tree as it swung him around as it decayed after he launched himself at the Titan. The Titan swiped at the boy, but he used his red arm and flung it at its arm splitting it up as he then launched off the arm off it and sliced through the back of its neck just below the ridge.

**(Three Years Later)**

"So..." King Fritz sat in a throne room looking to one of his subordinates with his arms on the throne. This man was actually just a temporary king in the place of Lod Reiss. The man was in charge of the Nine descendants to the legendary heroes because of how close he was to Eight's family. They all had come of age to be trained as a wall of defense. A defense that shall be impenetrable. "Nine and Eight...is it true that they are the only ones that can speak?"

The blond haired man nodded. "Obviously," He started with his hands behind his back. "Eight has been able to speak since he was born, and, surprisingly, Nine can speak on his own with and without his mask, but the rest...they still remain silence since Eight retrieved them from the outside world." He informed. "But, in battle, they are still reliable hopefully."

Fritz nodded as he closed his eyes. There had been a legend of those said nine individuals. A legend of nine valiant heroes who roamed the outside world to exterminate the beings called Titans. Yet, in the end, they all died from unknown means. And now, those nine heroes were back from the dead to bring the peace they once attempted to bring. His eyes opened to look at the Survey Corp member. "All nine of them shall being their outside training at once."

The blond took on a bewildered look as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "Sir, is that absolutely necessary?" He asked honestly confused.

Fritz nodded once again. "Yes." He confirmed. "They have no need for the Vertical devices, and our training has no relevance for any of them, so training on the outside _IS_ necessary. Any questions?"

"This training...what is the time-span and what is their duty while they are out and about with their commanding officer?" The blond asked.

Fritz glared as he thought of the appropriate time until the nine of them will have sharpened their skills until they could be an asset. He hummed. "They are eight now, bring them back whence they turn thee age of sixteen and as for the commanding officer in charge of them, Keith Shadis shall watch over them while they protect him."

'Eight years...what is he thinking?' The man questioned himself.

"And once they return, I want One, Two, and Three placed on Military Police Brigade. Four, Five, and Six in the Survey Corp. And Seven, Eight, and Nine in The Garrison."

**(Break)**

In the squad training field, nine figure stood in a line in chronological order from right to left, one through nine. They all wore the black hooded cloaks and white mask with the numbers on them.

Number Nine, the one all the way to the left, lifted his arm as he placed his hand on the mask as he removed it from his face revealing the blond haired boy with sky blue eyes. For a few seconds, he looked around around questioning why they were all called out of the barracks. He looked right at the other kids who were here with him. They all were silent not speaking a word since he met them. It was strange. The only one he had actually spoken to was Eight. He was a brown skinned, hazel eyed, platinum blond boy who was the only one out of the rest that actually spoke. He then looked to the mask of Eight as the hidden brown skinned boy looked forward. "Hey, Bee-"

"Please, refer to me as Eight." Eight corrected instantly removing his mask showing his youthful brown skin face and his soft hazel eyes.

"But...Eight, you mother gave you a name." Nine shook his head. Bee had been a solemn, and calm boy who hardly spoke, but it was the main thing noticeable about the boy. Barely showing emotion, and hardly able to react to anything other that research on the Titans. Since Nine was the only one that could show emotion, minus Bee, he had live with Bee for his childhood and he met his mother and father and those were the only humans he actually showed emotion toward. Nine sighed. "Eight... I never really asked, what are we and why are we here? How did you end up here? I know how the rest ended up here, 'cause you brought them back, but how did you?"

Eight continued to look forward. "We are heroes made to destroy the Titans and protect this place...nothing more, nothing less." He explained. "We are here as thee ultimate defense in the case the Titans happen to breach the walls, and I was born within the walls...in Shiganshina with my mother and father. I was the only one that was born inside the walls and the only one that was able to track down the remaining heroes."

Nine looked to Bee as he listened to his story. He always knew there was something strange about him and the way they treated him. Everyone kept him on a leash because he was stronger than the rest and they feared that. They fear him losing control, so they put that mask on him and treated him like a monster that they learn to use. "But-"

"Alright!" Commander Keith Shadis, a brown skinned bald man with a goatee, walked infront of the lot he would be looking after for the next eight years. He knew of the king's plan and hopefully Eight was as strong as he was rumoured to be. "We are to begin your training once we reach the outside world."

"Sir." Bee nodded speaking in the behalf of the rest.

Nine looked to the man as if he had lost a nut. Why were they heading out into the world? They were strong enough to protect themselves, but the commander...they could not be watching him all the time.

**(Eight Years Later)**

A boy followed the shouts of the townsfolk hearing it from almost the center of his hometown. The boy was about eight years old with short black hair and large green eyes. He had a smile on his face knowing exactly why the townsfolk was cheering. They were back! His home's ultimate defense was back! He did not know the personally, but he heard the top three would be stationed here, in Shiganshina.

"Eren, wait up!"

The now dubbed Eren looked over his shoulder to two individuals running to him. One of them being a dark haired girl with a scarf around her neck hiding the bottom of her face. She ran alongside a blond haired, blue eyed boy.

Eren grew a grin. "Try to keep up, Armin!" He yelled back as he bumped into some of the townsfolk that were crowding and watching the road as the made a pathway. They cheered as he ducked through the crowd and was able to get a front row seat. He was then joined by Armin and his female friend, Mikasa. He gasped in amazement as the teens wearing the black cloaks walked by with number Nine and Eight leading the rest. They group was being led by a bald guy on a horse. "Its...its them..." He spoke lowly.

**End**


End file.
